Her problems and Mine
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: When BB goes to a nightclub to get wasted and forget his problems, Terra follows him. How will he react when she tries to help him sort through it all? And when he tries to help her? Rated for swearing and drinking. Oneshot.


**Hey Guys! Im back with new stuff! Sorry I procrastinated so much. I just started a ton of stories, and wasn't able to finish any. Until Now! This came to me when I was listening to some tunes. My imagination is sparked by the weirdest shit… Anyway, enjoy! By the way, in this fic, all the Titans are at least 22. They are still in Jump City though. Just so u know…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

—

 **BB's POV:**

Sometimes, life in titans tower is too much for me. Everyone has all these problems. And it annoys me. What are these problems you ask? Well…. Where do I even begin?

Robin is always looking for Slade, even though we all know he got melted by Terra… it is almost impossible to convince him otherwise. Star is not getting any attention from Robin, which is starting to get to her. Anytime they do hang out, there is so much sexual tension, it's almost hard to breathe. Raven has been extra annoyed lately, for no particular reason, always taking it out on me. I still have bruises from last night when she beat me up for talking shit about Aqualad… I think she has a bit of a jones for the fishboy. Whatever. Not my problem. Anytime Cyborg is around Raven and Aqualad, he looks like he wants to rip Aqua's head off. Anytime I ask him about it, he gets super defensive and tells me how "i'll never understand" what he is going through. That is so false. Which brings me to the final titan. Terra. I love her. But ever since a little while ago, she's been different. Lately, whenever I try to hang out with her alone, she puts her walls right up. I know her the best out of anyone, yet she is super aloof and defensive. Whatever. I'm so done with everyone's shit right now. I need to get away, even if it is for a few hours.

I finish dressing in my civilian clothes, which consist of a dark pair of blue jeans, a Dead Weather t-shirt, a black faux-leather jacket, and white converse. Now for the finishing touch. I walked over to my bedside table, and opened the drawer. I dig around in the messy contents, until I find what I am looking for. A medium sized metal arm band. Good. Now I can leave. I go to my window and open it, looking back once and shaking my head before turning back , morphing into a green hawk, and flying twords the city.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

I am sitting in the frame of my window, looking out over the darkened water to see the illuminated Jump City. It was so peaceful at night. I sighed, distraught, and looked down at my hands. I love Beast Boy. But i'm afraid of what would happen. The last time I trusted someone as much as I do him, they broke my heart, and then stomped all over it. I know I can trust him, and my instincts tell me to go for it, but…. no. Beast Boy deserves better than me. Someone who won't pull him into a tailspin to self-destruct. "Damn" I muttered to myself.

All of a sudden, I saw a green hawk swoop past my window, in the direction of the city. "What the hell?" I said aloud, wondering where Beast Boy was going. He was speeding towards the city. I ran to my desk drawer where I kept my hologram disguise applicator, and put it in the pocket of the jeans I was wearing. I grabbed a white blouse, and put it on, followed by some sandals. I opened my window. My eyes glowed a bright yellow as I summoned a boulder up to the ledge I was standing on, and I stepped on. I followed Beast Boy over the water, into the district known for it's night life, and to a dark alley. I went to the next alley over, abandoned my boulder, and walked over to the alley's entrance. I stepped out of the alley, and saw a really popular nightclub, Club OrangeFlow. I scrutinized the place, curious. Then I remembered the most important part. The arm band.

I rolled up the sleeve of my blouse, and pulled out the silver bracelet. I unfastened it, and then fastened it to my upper arm/bicep area. I squeezed my eyes shut out of pain. I felt a sharp pain in my arm for a fraction of a second, and felt the same pain in my whole body for a brief moment. Then It stopped. I opened my eyes, and noticed my appearance had changed. My hair went from blonde to brown, my skin had become mildly tanner, and my eyes changed to an emerald green. "Perfect." I said aloud, standing near the entrance of the alley, waiting for Beast boy to come out. But he didn't. Only a tall, muscular, white kid with dirty blonde hair and green eyes came out. He was dressed to look cool.. by most standards. However, I had seen that jacket before.

The kid then walked up to the bouncer, cutting the whole line, and was allowed in immediately. "Well shit. OK." I muttered. I knew how to follow him. My method to get inside was a little black and yellow circle stowed in my pocket. I smirked, and headed in the same direction of the bouncer. But as I approached him, he looked at me suspiciously, and stopped me.

"Get in line like everyone else, miss." I told me. I then discreetly pulled out the little t-comm, and flashed it at him. "Official bisnuess." I muttered. His eyes widened, and he said "Ohhhh… My apologies. Go right ahead…" He said to me. A few people in line yelled in anger at me cutting, but screw them. I wanted to know who that boy was. There was something oddly familiar about him…

—

 **BB's POV:**

Normally, a hologram applicator would make a person look different. In my case, it just made me look like I did before the green. I liked it. It felt nice to be normal again. At least for a little while.

I walked down the long black hallway until I came to the end. At the end, there was an opening into a huge room, music pounding, drunk people dancing on the floor and others laughing with their friends at the bar. I walked in the direction of the bar, periodically pushing people out of the way, until I stood in-front of the bar. I sad down with a little bit of force.

"What can I get for you sir?" The man asked me.

"The key to having a good relationship with my best friends." I said, and the bartender raised an eyebrow.

"And a Coors." I told him after a second. He resumed smiling, and went about getting that for me. About a good 10 seconds later, he came back with the drink I had ordered. "Put it on my tab." I told him, and he nodded, and proceeded to walk away. I swiveled around on the barstool I was in, and looked on to the scene in-front of me.

The whole room was crowded with people, and the music was so loud. I looked at the people coming in the room now, thinking that they all probably had their lives figured out. Thats when I noticed her. The girl was about Terra's hight and build, but there were quite a few differences.

Terra was tanned naturally, but this girl had slightly tanner skin. Terra had beautiful golden blonde hair, while this girl's was brown. Terra had soft blue eyes you could get lost in whereas this girl had emerald ones. I was immediately interested. Knowing how my appearance had changed with my hologram applicator…. could it be her? No. That wouldn't make any sense. She was the one trying to avoid me lately.

But, I still wanted to introduce myself. I got up from my seat at the bar, my beer in hand, and finally got near her. There were so many people. I walked up to her, and she turned, looking like she was mildly interested in hearing what I had to say.

"You would think that because it's a nightclub there would be less people in here." I joked, and she giggled lightly. "You're right!" She responded, smiling. She looked so much like Terra when she smiled. She broke my brief thought when she outstretched her hand to me.

"I'm Tara. And you are…." She asked, smirking mildly. I accepted her hand, shook it, and replied "I'm Gar. It's nice to meet you." I said, smiling. Tara…that sounded like Terra…. hmmm…but… no. It couldn't be her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked, trying to be polite. "Sure." She said. We walked over to the bar, and took a seat.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

"And then I said, why don't you get your head out of your ass! It's easier to see that way!" I joked, barely containing my own laughter. Gar was now laughing so hard, i'm sure he almost fell out of his seat. Which I would have expected, considering that he had five beers. But, as a meta human myself, it took a little while to get me drunk. Which was weird. This boy wasn't a meta human or even a superhero at that. So how come he wasn't drunk? I mean, he was tipsy, so was I, but he wasn't drunk.

This heightened my suspicions of me knowing him. Then, out of the blue, "Hey, wanna dance?" He asked, looking exited. I accepted, and he grabbed my hand in his own. It felt good. Although I knew I shouldn't do this to Beast Boy, I just felt so attracted to this boy. I had absolutely no idea why.

When we got out to the floor, we started jumping around and dancing to the beat, and I was only aware of him and how much fun this was. I hadn't danced in awhile. Although I had just met him a few hours ago, I felt like I had known Gar for years. Gar wasn't like other guys who would try to seduce me or grab my ass. Couldn't guys get it? Apparently not.

Just then, some random guy started dancing on me.

"Um, do you fucking mind?" I asked, sarcastically. "Not at all." The dude said, a mild alcohol scent filling my nose.

"Hey ASSHOLE! Why don't you get off my friend, and I won't fucking kill you." Gar threatened, looking mildly serious. "Nah. I'm good." The guy responded. I tried to get off him, but he pulled me in tighter. I had been in situations like this before. The last time this happened to me, the perpetrator had ended beaten nearly to death. "Shit." I muttered, knowing I couldn't blow my cover. But I had to be careful. I mean, everyone knows what happens when someone emotionally pushes me over the edge.

"Get the fuck off me!" I shouted at him, and he still didn't budge. I saw Gar approach the guy, rip him off me, and start beating the shit out of him. But his punches weren't random like most people who fought. They seemed… almost disciplined. I started to guess that I knew him very well. I just couldn't place it. The looks, the form, the toned body. It was all so familiar. Then I realized he was beating the shit out of this guy.

"Gar! Stop!" I shouted at him, trying to pull him off the guy. But he wasn't listening. I had used a tiny bit of my meta human strength, not to make it obvious, but enough to get him off the dude, and I pulled him backwards. Gar's tight grip on the guy's shirt loosened and he fell backwards with me.

"OOF!" Gar winced, the fall harder on him than me. The force I applied to my pulling Gar sent us both backwards. We both landed on the hard trash littered ground, right next to each other.

I got up quickly, as did Gar, who was now attempting to pretty much launch himself at the guy again. I stepped in from of him, and then he spoke.

"Tara, get out of the way." He said in a stern tone. He approached the open space next to me in a hurry, but I grabbed him, and spun him around to face me. I looked him in the eyes and said "Stop, Gar. He isn't worth it."

"That doesn't change the fact of what he did to you Tara! It absolutely disgusts me! He had no right!" Gar yelled.

Hearing those words reminded me of something BB once said to me… about the one person who completely ruined my life seven years ago. That's right. I'm talking about… Slade. My eyes donned a very very faint golden hue at the thought of that animal. Wait… Beast Boy…I could tell I was about to lose control any second. This whole night was a mistake. Pushing BB away, hanging out with this kid I had just met and already being interested, and now thinking of Slade… I made myself sick. I just needed to leave.

"I have to go." I said in a very serious tone, offering no explanation. "Wait what?" Gar asked in a confused tone, the anger dissipating from his features. I hurriedly separated my hands from his arms, I turned, and sprinted towards the exit.

I burst through the doors of the club, and ran away in the night in the direction of the park. It was dead there at this time of night, so I could let a little anger out and get rid of this stupid arm band. It only ever made things worse in my life. What was I thinking? Getting a little drunk at some stupid club while the only person I truly ever loved was probably still out here somewhere, and he was probably alone, too. The thought made me sick again.

I continued to sprint through the chilly summer night when I heard "Tara, WAIT!" I continued to run, just now beginning to cry. I should never have lead this boy on. I know I love BB, but… would he ever feel that way about me? This made me cry even harder, a mix of liquid eyeliner and mascara now making long black streaks under my eyes. I hate makeup. (A/N Hey guys, why does makeup have to be such a bitch sometimes? I mean SERIOUSLY.)

"Tara, Please STOP!" Gar shouted behind me, and I don't know why, but some trusting instinct kicked in, and my feet stopped after just entering the entrance to the park. This didn't, however, cease my seemingly endless tears.

Gar finally caught up to me, and pulled my head into his chest in a tight hug. Then my instincts kicked in.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed, shoving him off me. He hit the ground with a thud. He shot back up.

"Oh, forgive me for being concerned and trying to help-" I cut him off.

"SHUT UP! If you even knew half the shit I have been through, you would actually have the RESPECT not to be like that! Plus I am already in love with someone else!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE TOO YOU IDIOT!" He shouted in my face.

I squeezed my eyes shut again.

"…..It's not the same…" I responded, ferocity lacing my wavering voice.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gar asked in a questioning tone.

"I'm not who you think I am, Gar." I told him.

—

 **BB's POV:**

"I'm not who you think I am, Gar." Tara told me, the cold wind ruffling her brown hair around. I was epically confused.

"Huh?" I managed. She sighed, and lifted the sleeve of her white blouse. Around her bicep was a silver bracelet. She unfastened it, and let out a brief cry of pain as the bracelet detached itself from her. The outline of her form gained a bright white glow, and then flashed. I shielded my eyes. When I opened my eyes, my jaw almost hit the floor. "Tara" had transformed into my Terra, the girl I love. Her brown hair returned to it's normal golden blonde, her skin became slightly lighter, and her eyes transformed back from emerald to ocean blue. Her face was saddened, then she said "You can't care for me. I love someone else. And now you know why."

She turned to leave, still in tears, but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait!" I shouted, in a desperate attempt for her attention. She spun around, a look of anger still plastered to her face. "What?" She asked in a furious tone.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you either, Terra." I mentioned, a guilty expression on my face. Her breath slowed a little, and a brief look of confusion struck her face through the tears.

I heaved a sigh, and then removed the fake leather jacket. In plain view was my silver arm-band. Terra was curious now.

"Please don't hate me…. I just needed to get away…. ya' know…. from it all….." I then removed the silver arm band and retuned to my normal self. My ears grew pointy, my fang came out from my bottom lip, and my skin reverted back to it's original green hue. I looked up to see her reaction.

Terra's face was plastered with a mix of confusion, anger, and sadness. But after a second, she dove into my arms for another hug. She knew it was me now, not Gar, but Beast Boy. When I was just about to hug her back, she pulled away, and anger flashed across her face. She then slapped me.

"OW! What the hell Terra?" I shouted, surprised, and slightly in pain now.

"Why would you run away and act recklessly BB? You could have seriously hurt that man!" She shouted at me, pointing her finger forcefully into my chest.

"Well, I didn't see you complaining at the moment!" I shouted right back at her, looking at the ground.

"You're right.. he did kind of have it coming… But… BB…You know you can always talk to me right? You don't need to run away from your problems. There are people that care about you…." She said, lacing her fingers with mine, her tone losing its intensity. I blushed a little at the contact. I mentally reprimanded myself for doing so, because I knew she would never feel that way about me. But then I looked at her beautiful face once again, and saw a smile forming on her lips. I nodded numbly in response to her question. In that moment, I couldn't hear a word she was saying. I just knew one thing. And I had to tell her.

"Terra, you are so beautiful…" I let slip out. The only thing that was banging around in my scull was 'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK WHY DID I SAY THAT?' thinking she would be freaked out. But I was surprised. She wasn't. A blush just grew on her face, and she glanced at the ground, then back up at me.

"W-w-what did y-you say?" she asked, smiling.

The intensity and pressure of the situation finally caught up with me. My face resembled the hue of a lobster. I took a breath, and said what I needed to say.

"Terra, you are so beautiful."

After I said that, I swear I saw a spark in her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. She started to bring me in closer to her body. She looked like she was at war with herself, and when she was literally centimeters away from me, she spoke again.

"I love you, BB."

"Y-you l-love me?" I managed, blushing.

"I do." She said in a sweet tone. The blush on both our faces was huge.

"Well, I love you too." I said, nervously.

"I know."

"YOU KNEW? BUT I….. AND…..WHAT….HOW?" I panicked. She put a finger to my lips.

"You weren't that discreet BB. Plus, you're cute when you get all flirty." I blushed major at that. She giggled.

"Case and point…." She muttered, her eyes fluttering closed, and leaning closer into me. I was petrified. But I responded by following her lead. Then I felt her soft lips brush up against my own, and my fear evaporated. It was a feather light kiss, but it meant so much to the both of us. Just to hold her in my arms meant the world to me. When she separated from me, her eyes were opening and she smiled. Then I spoke. I just had to know.

"Terra, would you go out with me?" I asked, fear of her rejection in my eyes.

"Absolutely." She said, smiling. She then leaned in, and softly kissed me again. When we separated, she smiled, as did I, and linked our arms. She then leaned her head on my shoulder as we began to walk back to the tower.

"Lets go home, BB." She muttered.

I nodded, and we started off into the cold night, headed for our tower. And I knew in that moment, at least OUR problems were solved.

—

 **So that's it! I hope, as always, you all enjoyed. I know it kinda sucked, but, as I explained earlier, I started like 10 stories for y'all, and this is the only one i've managed to finish in months. Sorry. Please please no flames, I have fragile feelings. But, as always, constructive criticism is happily accepted. Se ya later fam. More to come. For now, over and out!**


End file.
